Session
by Hanjangmi
Summary: Masih sebuah cerita di antara kakak beradik yang punya keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain. Sequel of Can't Stand. HUNKAI! Sehun x Kai? YAOI! PWP! INCEST! SMUT! ETC! ETC!


Author : Han Jangmi

Cast : Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (Kai)

Pairing : HUNKAI!

Genre : Family, Incest, Bromance, PWP, Smut (yes it is) etc etc

Rated : M

Length : One Shot

Warning : Boy x Boy! OOC! Sex Scene!

Desc : Sehun dan Kai milik saya, tidak mau tahu! Story are pure milik saya juga.

 **A/N:** Saya berniat membuat rating yang tinggi juga untuk ini, tetapi entah mengapa beberapa hari yang lalu saya kehilangan feels-nya. Sesuatu terjadi antara saya dan Sehun (sungguh) dan saya sedang dalam tahap recovery. Mungkin kalian tidak mengerti dan saya sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa menulis ini x_x

Oh iya, ini **sequel Can't Stand** yang selalu saya janji-janjikan. Kalau belum baca, disarankan dibaca dulu ok?

Happy reading^^

 **Session**

Tinggal di pusat kota dengan ritme kehidupan yang cepat tidak pernah membuat Sehun lengah dengan setiap kesempatan yang melewatinya. Dengan banyaknya kemampuan yang dia punya itu membuat dirinya dengan mudah mencari pekerjaan. Mungkin rekan rekannya merasa cemburu, tapi Sehun cukup puas dengan hasilnya. Kali ini dia ditempatkan di divisi editor. Keren bukan? Tentu saja, itu posisi yang diperebutkan semua rekannya dan Sehun mendapatkannya tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun.

"Hebat sekali kau Kim Sehun! Aku tidak akan merendahkan kemampuanmu dalam menggoda wanita" Sehun harus mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Minkyu yang sengaja mampir di mejanya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya"

"Tentu, Ketua Sun Hee pasti sangat bahagia punya pacar sepertimu"

Sehun tidak ingin membuat keributan hari ini. "Selamat menikmati kopi-mu"

Minkyu terlihat agak kesal tadi saat meninggalkan Sehun dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Setelah itu dia tidak lagi menghampiri Sehun dan mengatakan omong kosong.

Ia tidak terlalu murahan, menggoda seorang wanita untuk jabatan. Ketua Sun Hee menyukainya dan Sehun tidak pernah meminta untuk diangkat jabatannya. Harus digaris bawahi, Sehun tidak berpacaran dengannya.

Kabar burung tersebar begitu cepat dari mulut ke mulut. Kim Sehun, baru bekerja tiga bulan di divisi training, posisinya berubah menjadi divisi editor karena memacari ketua-nya, Kim Sun Hee. Seluruh kantor diributkan dengan hal itu dan Sehun tidak begitu keberatan. Selama mereka tidak menyaktinya, lagipula ia dapat uang.

Ia pulang malam itu dengan wajah lesu seperti biasanya. Ibunya memasak sup rumput laut tanpa alasan, seperti mengetahui apa yang diinginkannya saat ini.

"Ayo makan bersama"

"Aku lelah. Aku akan makan di atas"

Setelah melepas sepatunya ia bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas, tetapi ibunya berteriak dari dapur "Adikmu belum pulang, jadi kau harus menemaniku"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dan menatap jam di dinding. Tidak biasanya anak itu pulang diatas jam 9. Ia sudah pernah melarang anak itu sebelumnya.

"Baiklah"

Lalu ibu dan anak itu duduk berhadapan, menyantap nasi dan supnya dengan pikiran pikiran mengenai Kai di otak mereka. Makan malam mereka dihabiskan dengan keadaan diam sampai ibunya membicarakan adiknya.

"Kai mendapat tugas tambahan, jadi ia harus mengerjakannya di rumah Yunjae"

Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah ibunya mendapatkan bakat semacam membaca pikiran. "Ia bermasalah lagi"

Tentu saja, ia tahu itu.

"Ia tidak harus pulang selarut ini jika kau ada disini membantunya"

"Aku bekerja eomma"

"Kau bisa meninggalkannya"

"Membiarkanmu bekerja membiayai kami berdua sama saja membunuhmu dengan perlahan"

Wanita itu tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan kalimat anaknya. Cara mereka menghawatirkan satu sama lain memang aneh, tetapi itulah bagaimana Sehun dan Ibunya mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing masing.

"Jika aku terbunuh pun aku tidak menyesal. Kai butuh seseorang untuk-"

"Tidak, ia sudah dewasa! Aku sudah memanjakannya selama seumur hidupnya, dan kini saatnya ia belajar dewasa"

"Setidaknya harus ada yang menuntunnya"

"Ia harus belajar tidak bergantung dengan siapapun"

"Tetap saja Sehun, sebagai kakak kau harus bantu perbaiki dirinya"

Sehun tidak ingin lagi terlibat masalah adiknya. Ia sendiri sudah belajar untuk membiarkan anak itu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Ia selalu bergantung pada Sehun selama hampir tujuh belas tahun lamanya, dan ia tidak mau mencampuri urusannya lagi.

Tidak lama setelah Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya, seseorang membuka pintu depan.

"Aku pulang!"

Ia kenal pemilik suara itu, ia kenal dengan betul kebiasaan anak itu yang suka membanting pintu dan berteriak dengan nada aneh- seperti riang tetapi bercampur dengan kesal.

Kai berjalan menuju meja makan dan terpaku melihat kakaknya duduk disana, makan bersama ibu. Tidak biasanya Sehun makan bersama, ia terlalu sibuk mencari uang.

"H-hyung" Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan meletakkan tas-nya sembarang.

"Kami memang sudah selesai makan, tetapi kami akan menemanimu makan. Kemarilah"

Langkahnya gontai tapi seperti menuruti perintah ibunya.

"Aku memperingatkanmu untuk tidak pulang diatas jam 9 Kim Jongin" Sehun berkata dengan nada datar, tidak ingin membuat mood anak itu lebih rusak.

Dan yang ditegur hanya bisa berkata dengan santai "Mian"

Ia menarik bangku di samping Sehun dan duduk disana. Banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan kepada kakaknya tetapi ia terlalu takut ibunya menangkap sikapnya yang ganjil.

"Bagaimana tugas?"

"Baik baik saja. Aku menyelesaikannya"

Ibunya mengangguk dengan tenang ketika mengetahui anaknya menyelesaikan tugasnya. Matanya menilik tubuh yang masih terbalut seragam dengan noda pasir dimana mana. "Kau tidak bertengkar lagi kan dengan Yongbin?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami tidak bertemu hari ini"

Sehun rasanya ingin tertawa bagaimana canggungnya Kai saat sikunya menyentuh lengan Sehun dan anak itu langsung menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

Rasanya sangat canggung, Kai tidak tahu harus seperti apa menghadapinya. Belakangan ini mereka jarang sekali bertemu dan duduk di sampingnya saja membuat jantungnya berdetak gila. Kakaknya tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar melihatnya dipagi hari karena terburu-buru berangkat kerja dan ketika di malam hari, ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berkata 'aku pulang'.

"Kau pulang lebih cepat"

"Ya, aku sekarang sudah berada di divisi editor"

Reaksi ibunya yang tidak terduga membuat kedua anak itu terkejut setengah mati.

Ibunya terlonjak di kursinya dan sedikit berteriak, "Jadi benar?"

Sehun tidak mengerti dan tentu saja Kai lebih tidak mengerti. "Benar apa?"

"Kim Sun Hee? Itu bukan hanya sekedar rumor"

Sehun yang juga terkejut membulatkan matanya. "Bagaimana eomma tahu?"

"Aku bertemu Chanyeol tadi di restoran ibunya, dia bilang kau pacaran dengan ketua divisi editor"

Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan sedangkan yang ditatap tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon.

"Kapan kau memperkenalkannya kepada ibu? Apa kau berencana menikahinya Sehun?"

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi tahu tahu ia mendengar alat makan yang dibanting dan adiknya sudah tidak lagi duduk disampingnya.

Berpacaran? Bagaimana bisa kakaknya berpacaran tanpa mengatakan sesuatu dengannya? Kai ingin marah kepadanya, membanting semua barang yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menghilang hampir empat bulan lamanya dan muncul di meja makan dengan kabar bahwa ia berpacaran? Bajingan macam apa dia?

"Kenapa adikmu?"

Sehun berkata "Mood-nya sedang buruk"

Ia tahu Kai marah besar kepadanya. Seharusnya ia tidak membicarakan hal mengenai kantor kepada keluarganya. Tetapi adiknya sudah terlanjur salah paham. Sekarang tugasnya adalah bagaimana Kai mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Sepertinya aku akan berbicara dengannya"

"Ide yang bagus. Aku heran mengapa anak itu lebih mendengarkanmu dari pada aku"

Ibu Sehun mengangkat peralatan makan yang kotor ke dapur sedangkan Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Kai dan mengetuk pintunya dua kali.

Setelah menunggu satu menit, Kai tidak juga membuka pintunya.

"Kita harus bicara. Bukalah pintunya"

Bukannya pintu yang terbuka, ia malah mendengar bunyi 'klik' tanda pintu itu dikunci.

"Aku bersungguh sungguh"

Sehun lagi lagi tidak mendapatkan respon dari adiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan, aku dan Sun Hee tidak berpacaran. Terserah bagaimana kau menanggapinya"

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ia akhirnya menyerah. Kemudian ia berkata, "Oh iya, satu lagi, aku merindukanmu" dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Tepat pukul satu Sehun terbangun saat ia merasakan kasurnya bergerak pelan dan seseorang menghembuskan nafasnya di belakang tengkuknya, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Aku juga merindukanmu"

Ia tidak harus berbalik untuk tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Aku tahu, kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu"

"Aku tidak ingin dipeluk"

"Kalau begitu peluk aku"

Tanpa membuang waktunya, Kai memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Tangannya tidak melingkar sempurna di tubuh kakaknya karena memang tubuh Sehun itu lebih besar darinya.

"Kau sialan tahu, datang datang membawa kabar berpacaran, tidak tahu apa aku merindukanmu hah?"

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar nada Kai yang begitu kasar tetapi mengungkapkan kata kata yang begitu lugu. Ah, anak itu.

"Maaf oke? Aku sibuk sekarang"

"Tidak kumaafkan, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan begitu lagi"

"Kuusahakan tidak. Aku akan sempatkan melihatmu walau hanya satu detik"

"Cih, kupastikan kau ingkar janji"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Sudah aku ingin tidur"

Sehun merasakan tangan itu tidak lagi melingkar di pinggangnya jadi secepat mungkin ia meraih lengan Kai, melingkarkannya kembali di pinggangnya seperti sedetik yang lalu dan berkata "Tidak, tidur saja disini"

"Tidak mau"

"Kau mau"

"Tidak"

"Kau harus"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena aku ingin menidurimu"

"Mesum"

"Hey, aku hanya bilang tidur kan? Bukan sesuatu seperti itu, kemarilah"

Kai tidak mengelak ketika Sehun menarik lengannya, menuntunnya untuk menempati tempat kosong di samping Sehun.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya memacari bos-mu sendiri?" Kai memberi jarak sedikit ketika tubuhnya ia baringkan di kasur Sehun. Ia tidak dapat fokus untuk istirahat karena seluruh kasur, atau bahkan ruangan ini mengeluarkan aroma yang sangat identik dengan Sehun. Aroma yang selalu ia rindukan berbulan bulan lamanya.

"Aku tidak memacarinya Kai"

"Terserah apa katamu tetapi beberapa hari lagi dia mungkin mengajak berkencan, atau apapun yang pasangan lakukan. Jadi kalian tetap berpacaran"

"Kalau begitu jangan cemburu"

Kai sebenarnya ingin tertawa mendengar hal itu, jujur saja, kakaknya itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

"Tidak pernah"

"Lalu tadi apa?"

"Hanya kesal dengan si brengsek yang telah meninggalkanku dan mencari pacar baru"

Demi tuhan Kai terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk dan ia pikir itu sangat lucu. Sehun tidak dapat berkata apa apa lagi selain tertawa.

"Tidak ada yang lucu. Berhentilah"

"Kenapa? Takut eomma bangun?

"Bukan, karena suaramu menyebalkan"

"Kalau begitu kau yang tertawa"

"Mengapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku rindu suaramu"

"Sudah diam, aku tidak butuh kalimat picisan seperti itu" Tidak, itu tidak serius, Kai suka kalimat itu, sangat.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Kali ini Kai tidak memberi jawaban apapun selain mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir milik Sehun. Ia melumat pelan bibir Sehun, sehingga si albino itu terpancing untuk berbuat lebih. Ketika Sehun merasa Kai mulai kekurangan oksigen, dia memutuskan ciumannya karena dia tahu, Kai terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui kalau dia sendiri butuh oksigen.

"Haruskah kuingatkan lagi kau belum legal?"

"Setahun lagi legal"

"Ya, makanya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa denganmu"

Sehun kesal, ya tentu saja. Ini adiknya dan belum legal pula. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain saling menyentuh?

"Persetan dengan semua peraturanmu. Sentuh saja aku"

Dia punya garis yang tidak boleh dilewati, tetapi terkadang garis yang tidak boleh dilewati itu menyiksanya, jadi Sehun benar benar bimbang dengan garis yang dia buat sendiri.

"Kau yakin?"

"Apa aku terlihat tidak yakin?"

Oke, yang harus dia ingat, dia amat sangat mencintai anak ini jadi dia putuskan untuk melewati garis itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu nyaman, melakukannya dengan pelan"

Untungnya Sehun termasuk yang jarang bermasturbasi, jadi masih banyak sisa lube-nya walaupun ia hanya beli botol kecil. Setelah menemukan benda itu, Sehun membantu Kai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan ini pertama kalinya ia melihat adiknya tanpa busana apapun setelah 13 tahun. Kai diam diam malu bertelanjang di hadapan Sehun tapi mereka akan melakukan hal yang lebih porno jadi dianggapnya ini bukan apa apa.

"Andai aku bisa melihatmu seperti ini setiap malam"

"Tidak tidak! Berada diatasmu tiap malam? Bisa kacau hidupku" Itu tidak serius, Kai mau mau saja melayani Sehun selama ia sanggup.

Sehun belum membuka bajunya, tapi ia menuntun Kai untuk duduk di meja belajarnya yang kosong karena dia mau menghisap Kai terlebih dahulu, barulah memasukinya.

"Sudah kunci pintu?"

"Sudah"

"Cih, jadi memang niatmu menggodaku huh?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

Dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban, hanya tawa Sehun yang renyah.

"Aku ingin kau berisik, sayangnya tidak bisa"

"Tenang saja Sehun"

Lalu sedetik kemudian Sehun melumat milik Kai tanpa aba-aba. Menghisapnya dengan semangat tapi tetap lembut, sejujurnya Sehun tidak bisa kasar. Ini yang ke-lima kalinya Kai diperlakukan seperti ini, dihisap, dipuaskan, tapi ia heran, semakin sering Sehun melakukannya rasanya semakin nikmat.

"Sehun" Kai berbisik, yang dipanggil berhenti sejenak tanpa mengeluarkan benda itu dari mulutnya. "Kalau kau tak ingin aku berisik jangan lakukan senikmat ini"

Meskipun dengan mulut yang terisi penuh, Kai bisa lihat Sehun tersenyum dan ia bersumpah ini pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Ughhh- Ya! Ah Kim Sehun!"

Yang dipanggil semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ini bagian favorite Kai, dimana Sehun bergerak sangat gila sampai sampai ia tidak sadar ia tersedak benda panjang itu. "Jangan berhenti! AH-"

Itu tidak sengaja, Kai menghentakkan pinggulnya sangat keras tadi. Ia sudah tidak berpikir lagi seberapa jauh penisnya masuk ke tenggorokan Sehun, tidak ada waktu untuk minta maaf.

"Ya Sehun! Ah- lakukan lebih gila lagi"

Permintaannya di kabulkan, Sehun melakukan deep throat padanya. Dengan sangat cepat hingga menimbulkan bunyi bunyian yang aneh yang menurut Kai itu terdengar sangat menggairahkan.

"Ah Fuck! Fuck! Sehun ah-"

"Yaa terus hyung"

"S-Se-hun"

"Sehun sehun sehun sehun sehun. Fuck!"

"AH!"

Ketika Kai menghentakkan pinggulnya lagi, ia sampai puncak. Rasanya benar benar seperti berada di posisi tertinggi di dunia ini. Tidak sempat lagi melihat bibir Sehun yang basah oleh sperma-nya, pandangannya memutih semua. Sehun sangat luar biasa.

"Apa tenggorokanmu sakit?"

"Sedikit tapi sudah tidak apa" Ia tidak mau protes pada Kai tentang tenggorokannya yang sakit, karena anak itu akan merasakan sakit dua kali lipat dibawah sana nanti.

"Apa kau akan terus begini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bercinta dengan pakaian lengkap sedangkan aku telanjang bulat"

Oh ya, ia baru sadar. Pakaian Sehun masih sangat lengkap. Jadi ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai membuka kausnya. Saat Kai membukakan celana pendek Sehun, celana dalamnya sudah sedikit basah terkena pre-cum.

"Bukannya lepas dari tadi. Lihat itu sudah seperti itu"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Karena Kai sudah bisa mengatur napasnya dan ia tidak sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi, jadi ia mengambil botol lube-nya dan membuka celana dalamnya.

Setelah menggiring Kai kembali ke kasurnya, Sehun mendorong pelan dada Kai hingga punggungnya berbenturan dengan kasur. Kai itu tidak sabaran dan Sehun mengenalnya lebih dari apapun, karena itu dia tidak basa basi dulu untuk sekedar memberi kecupan di dada atau perut.

Belum sempat membuka matanya, tiba tiba jari Sehun sudah didalamnya.

"Katakan saja kalau sakit"

"Ini tidak terasa apapun"

Lalu Sehun memasukkan dua jari langsung kedalamnya.

"Ah- satu satu bodoh"

"Tapi begini kan lebih cepat"

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang ganjal, terasa sakit tapi juga terasa menyenangkan. Ketika Sehun mulai bergerak, Kai mengangkat pinggulnya reflek. Perih bercampur nikmat, tapi sensasinya luar biasa.

"Sudah bisa kuganti dengan milikku?"

"Ya tuan, dengan senang hati"

Mereka saling melempar senyum nakal. Kai memberi sebuah sinyal hingga Sehun meletakkan kedua sikunya di samping kepala Kai, menjadikannya sebuah tumpuan. Lalu tangan Kai sendiri yang menuntun benda panjang milik Sehun itu masuk kedalamnya. Tadinya Sehun ingin melakukannya dengan pelan, tapi ia ingat, ia sedang melakukannya dengan Kai, jadi dalam sekali hentak ia memasukkan semuanya.

"Argh! Gila!"

"Aku menyakitimu ya"

"Iya"

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Bergeraklah! Jangan bodoh! Aku ingin dinikmati"

Hei, sejak kapan Kai berbicara seperti ini.

Mereka saling tatap menatap satu sama lain. Lalu Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo agak cepat. Kalau dia sedang bercinta dengan wanita, sudah pasti dia dianggap terlalu buru buru.

"Aku belum menemukannya ya?"

"Ssshhh- belum. Rasanya masih perih"

Sehun memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Kai, lalu di keningnya, hidung, pundak, tengkuk, telinga, semua yang ia lihat saat itu. "Sabar ya"

"Aku memang tidak sabaran, tapi begini sampai pagi aku mau. Selamanya juga mau"

"Aku juga"

Dia baru saja ingat, ini pertama kalinya bagi Kai dimasuki seperti ini, itu kenapa mungkin agak susah mencari titiknya. Sehun menusuknya dengan agak kasar dengan segala arah, jika tidak begitu Kai akan terus kesakitan.

"Ah- ya Sehun. Disana tadi"

Cukup sulit menemukannya dan itu menjadi tantangan sendiri bagi Sehun. Tapi mendengar Kai mendesahkan namanya pelan, menyelipkan jarinya di helaian rambut Sehun, pria itu tidak lagi khawatir karena tidak bisa memuaskan adiknya. "Kim Kai, uh- ini akan sedikit lama"

"Terserah" Lalu Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat dan berlawanan arah dengan Sehun. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakitnya, bagaimana bagian bawahnya terasa seperti dibelah dua. Sehun memberinya kenikmatan dan ia semakin ingin lebih dan lebih.

Sehun menemukannya, membuat Kai mencengkram kedua lengan Sehun. Dia ingin berteriak saat ujung penis Sehun menusuk titik itu, rasanya lebih dari luar biasa. Apalagi tangan Sehun dengan cekatan mengocok penis miliknya dan bibirnya bermain di sekitar tengkuk. Sehun tahu betul bagaimana cara memuaskan dia dan sekarang dia rasa dia sudah sampai puncaknya.

"Ugh- Tunggu aku Kim"

"Tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama- Ah! Sehun"

"Sebentar saja sayang"

Dia benar benar berada di puncaknya, bisa dirasakan nikmatnya sampai masuk kedalam tulang rusuknya.

"Aku keluar" Dan Sehun mengocok penis Kai lebih cepat hingga pria itu mengeluarkan benihnya lebih dulu.

"FUCK SSEHUN AH-" Kai memeluk Sehun erat ketika dia keluar, itu seperti gerakan reflek.

Sehun masih bergerak didalam Kai hingga itu membuat punggung adiknya sedikit terangkat dan di posisi seperti ini, mereka seperti melekat satu sama lain.

"Aku bentar lagi Kai" Sehun bergerak semakin cepat dari sebelumnya dan ini pertama kali bagi Kai melihat kakaknya bergerak segila ini. Bunyi kulit yang beradu dengan kulit dan lenguhan Sehun semakin keras lalu puncaknya Sehun mendorong penisnya sangat keras kedalam Kai kemudian memeluk pria dihadapannya erat.

Dia tidak menjerit ataupun mendesah, tetapi berbisik "Aku mencintaimu Kai, sangat" Dan mencium Kai dalam dalam.

Kai merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir keluar dari dalamnya menuju paha. Dia sudah tahu itu benih Sehun tanpa harus dicari tahu terlebih dahulu.

Meskipun masih susah untuk mengatur nafasnya, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga Kai kini yang berada di posisi bawah tanpa ada keinginan untuk mengeluarkan benda itu dari tubuh Kai. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak yakin Kai mau melakukannya lagi karena pria itu memang sudah lelah.

"Apa aku menyakitimu lagi?"

"YA!"

"Dimana?"

Kai menunjuk dadanya kemudian berkata "Disini"

Sedangkan Sehun tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Itu sakit tahu! Aku mencintaimu, menginginkanmu, merindukanmu, aku ingin bersamamu, hidup denganmu, melakukan apapun, makan, mandi, tidur, bercinta denganmu, tapi tidak bisa"

Ah iya itu, Sehun juga merasakannya.

"Aku akan mencari jalan Kai" Kemudian Sehun menyusuri helaian rambut Kai, membelainya pelan, menumpahkan kasih sayangnya disana. "Yang terpenting kau harus belajar dengan benar supaya kau lulus nanti. Baru kesananya, kita pikirkan bersama"

Itu hal yang menjanjikan bagi Kai, tapi tetap rasa takut selalu masih ada.

"Kau sudah tua tahu! Sebentar lagi punya istri. Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa menikah dengan orang lain ketika orang yang sangat sangat aku sayangi itu kau?"

Dia tidak pernah berbohong, dan Kai tahu itu. Tidak butuh janji lisan maupun tertulis, mereka sudah percaya satu sama lain. Dan Sehun menariknya ke dalam pelukannya lalu membungkus mereka dengan selimut.

"Aku ingin seperti ini"

"Aku juga"

Setelah itu keheningan mengisi seluruh ruangan. Nafas mereka berdua kembali teratur dan mata mereka sudah terpejam erat.

Hingga akhirnya rasa haus akan satu sama lain mengalahkan segalanya.

"Kai"

"Ya hyung?"

"Ayo lakukan lagi jika tidak lelah"

"Aku tidak lelah hyung"

 **FIN**

 **A/N** : Saya merasa berhutang penjelasan untuk kalian. Jadi, Kai is the uke. Ofc, he's the younger one. Padahal sudah saya samarkan di fanfic Can't Stand kalimat "Sehun hanya bisa berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan Kai, agak memalukan memang tapi biarlah, ia menyukainya". Sehun seme disini, that's why dia berpikir itu memalukan. You guys get it right? , Bahkan di pairingnya sudah tertulis HunKai. Sorry for making it vaguely, but seriously really like it when you guys keeps wandering who's the bottom one.

Saya akui saya ini banyak alasan jadi jangan heran mengapa fic ini lama sekali di publish, ada 1001 alasan dibelakangnya. Kalau kurang hot, jangan dimaafkan karena 7 bulan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat adegan yang lebih bagus. Kenapa saya jadi banyak bicara gini sih?

So, the last thing is, thanks for leaving comment readers, i wish I could reply aaallll of them. And i would be very glad if one of you pm me for a little chit-chat. I really need to find new people to talk to, kinda need some distraction from my real life. Ppffttt~~~

Hope you have a bright day.

 _Han Jangmi._


End file.
